Christmas Surprise
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: This is set a week before Christmas and Justin has a surprise for Brian. At first, he doesn't even know about it yet.
1. Chapter 1

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter 1

Christmas Surprise

**Britin Manor**

**Bedroom**

**8:30 am**

The alarm clock is going off. Brian slaps his hand down to shut it off. Justin rolls over to look at Brian but as soon as he does, he feels like he's gonna throw up. He runs to the bathroom, kneels in front of the toilet and pukes. Brian can hear Justin throwing up and walks into the bathroom. He sees Justin throwing up and goes over to him and sits next to him. Brian starts rubbing his back in circles with his hand. After Justin is done throwing up, and just sits there with his head down. "You want some water?" Brian asked.

"If you don't mind getting it."

"No, I don't mind. Come on. You need to rest." Brian helps Justin up, into the bedroom and into bed. Brian goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water, and goes back into the bedroom and hands it to Justin. Justin takes a small sip. He lies down and closes his eyes. "I'll check on you later okay? And just call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

* * *

**Britin Manor**

**Bedroom**

**12:00 pm**

Brian walks into the bedroom and sees Justin sleeping. Brian walks over to Justin, and tries to wake him up. "Justin. Justin, wake up."

"Mmmm." Justin grumbles.

"Wakey, wakey Sunshine."

"No. Leave me alone."

"Come on Sunshine. It's noon."

"No." Justin picks up a pillow and puts it over his head and wraps himself in the blanket.

"Come on Sunshine. Want some lunch?"

"Sure." Justin says sleepily.

"You have to get up and get it. Come on."

"I'll be right there." Brian gets an idea and smirks to himself. He bends down and starts kissing Justin's neck.

"Mmmm."

"Does that feel good?" Brian says.

"It sure does."

"If you get up now like a good little boy, I'll give a special surprise."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hm."

"All right. I'm up." Justin sits up and rubs his eyes. He then looks at Brian and they kiss. "Did you make anything?" Justin said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"No, but I could if you want."

"Like what? I thought you couldn't cook."

"I didn't say cook, but I can cook a little. I remember some stuff from Home Ec in high school."

"You took Home Ec?"

"Yeah. Mikey forced me."

"Riiiight." Justin said with some sarcasticness in his voice.

"It's true."

"Right, like somebody could make you do something you didn't want to do."

"All right, all right. I wanted to." Justin stomach growls and they both laugh.

They both go into the kitchen and Brian decides to make sandwiches for both of them. After Justin takes his first bite, he almost pukes. "I can't eat this." And he pushes his plate away.

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad."

"No, it's not that. I just.... I don't know. I just feel like I can't eat it. Do we have any yogurt?"

"I don't know. Hold on a sec." Brian turns around and looks in the fridge. "We have this Yoplait yogurt shit."

"Give me one of those. Doesn't matter which one." Brian takes one out and slides it over to Justin, with a spoon. Justin tries to eat it and can't. "I don't understand. Why does everything make me want to puke?"

"I don't know."

"Do we have any pickles? I'm craving pickles."

"Yeah, hold on." Brian turns around and gets out the pickles and slides them over to Justin. Takes one out and starts eating it.

"At least I can eat these."


	2. Chapter 2

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter 2

Christmas Surprise

**Britin Manor**

**Kitchen**

**12:30 pm**

After they're done eating, Justin and Brian lay down on the couch, Brian on top of Justin. "Are you feeling okay?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I'm just so confused. I don't know why everything I try to eat seems so gross."

"I don't know either. If it keeps happening, we should go to the doctors."

"Okay."

* * *

**Three days later**

**Bedroom**

**9:00 am**

Justin and Brian wake up to the sound of the alarm clock going off. Justin runs to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. Brian goes into the bathroom and sits down beside and rubs his back with his hand in circles. After a little bit, Justin stops puking and sits there. Brian is still rubbing Justin's back. "We should go to the doctors."

"What if....what if it's only the flu or something like that?"

"What about the food that makes you feel sick. I checked the expiration dates and they're fine."

"I still want to wait one more day. And if it continues I'll go to the doctors."

"Okay." Brian stands up and helps Justin stands up. "You know what's in about three days don't you?"

"Christmas."

"Yep! Can we decorate the house? Please?" Justin makes a puppy dog face.

"Not the puppy dog face."

"Please?" Justin continues the puppy dog face.

"Fine."

"We have to go shopping then and get presents for everyone." Justin was excited. Brian just smiled at Justin's excitement.

**

* * *

****2 hours later, same day**

**Britin Manor**

After Justin and Brian decorate the living room and kitchen, they start decorating the tree. Justin takes the garland and sets it on top of Brian's head and Justin laughs. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Brian asked.

"Because it's funny." Justin said still laughing.

"No it's not." Brian said as he took the garland off his head.

"Awww, don't be so grumpy." Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's waist, and kisses him.

"What happened to decorating the tree?"

"It's done. All we have to do is put the boxes away."

"We?"

"I meant me."

"I was only kidding." Brian smiles. They put the boxes in the basement. A little while later, Brian watches TV while Justin is on the computer doing research. After about five minutes of researching he stops, stands up and gets his coat. "I'll be right back Brian."

"Where you going?"

"Just to the store. I'll be right back."

"All right." Justin kisses Brian on the cheek and leaves.

When Justin gets back, Brian is asleep on the couch. He closes the door quietly and goes into the bathroom. He takes the bag with him into the bathroom. He comes back out of the bathroom in shock.

**

* * *

****The next day**

**2 days before Christmas**

**8:30 am**

Justin wakes up, yet again feeling nauseous and throws up in the toilet. Brian does what he always does while Justin is throwing up. "That's it. I want to go to the doctor's." Justin said holding his stomach.

"All right. I'll make an appointment." After Justin is laying down in bed, Brian makes a doctor's appointment. He goes back into the bedroom. "The doctor said that we can in today at noon."

"Okay."

**

* * *

****After the doctor's**

**In the Jeep**

**2:00 pm**

"What did the doctor say?" Brian asked Justin.

"He did some tests and he should call back by a day or two."

"To be honest...I'm actually a little scared."

"Me too." When they get back to Britin Manor, Justin lies down on the couch and Brian goes into the kitchen. A couple minutes later, the phone rings, and Justin answers. "Hello? Oh hi doctor." There's a pause as the doctor talks. Justin's face looks shock. "Oh, okay. Thank you doctor." There's a pause. "You too doctor. Bye." He hangs up.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Before I answer, I think you should sit down."

"This doesn't sound good." Brian said as he walked over to the couch. He sat down next to Justin.

"Well..." Justin started. "I did some research and so there were a lot of the symptoms and I took the test, three times, but I wanted to go to the doctors just to make sure." Justin pauses.

"Justin, what are you saying?"


	3. Chapter 3

Queer as Folk

My Own Story

Chapter 3

Christmas Surprise

**Britin Manor**

**Living Room**

**2:30 pm**

"Please don't be mad. I don't know how it happened exactly." Justin was nervous.

"Would you get to the fucking point?" Brian was concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? When did this happen?"

"The doctor said it's been about a month."

"How's that possible?"

"About a month ago, we went to Woody's and got really, really drunk and high, and Michael wasn't drunk or high. While he was driving us back, you said that you were gonna fuck me all night. And somehow Michael knew that you were out of condoms and told you, and you said 'fuck it. I don't care.' And so I'm guessing you didn't use a condom." Brian sits there shocked.

"I can't believe I didn't use a condom." Brian put his head in his hands.

"It's okay. I mean, I know it's another human being but we can raise the baby. I know you don't want any more children after Gus but I want to keep him or her."

"I want to keep the baby. I want to raise it. With you."

"I love you Brian!" Justin was excited.

"I love you too." They kiss.


End file.
